


The Farm at the End of the Multiverse

by Zamorakas



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zamorakas/pseuds/Zamorakas
Summary: Marcus the Wizard has been to many universes, and many worlds... and all of them have died. When he comes to one where the dead walk, he meets Jack, and they grow close... but what happens when Jack's little farm becomes a haven for the uninfected and immune, and when more than one of them wants Jack and Marcus to lead them, and help them make a resurgence of the human race?
Relationships: Wizard | M. Rasmodius/Male Player





	The Farm at the End of the Multiverse

This had been…. I think the 30th? I lost count of how many universes I have travelled to, my mind picking apart the memories and merging one with another, so much that sometimes they never made sense. Trying to recount those stories to the countless alternate farmers had been troublesome, to the point where even my introduction had gone for a full sentence to me stuttering and blabbering, so incomprehensible I would repeat myself or just forget some words. This last universe I stumbled upon was my last, my magic drained, my strength slowly leaving me. I was lucky to be found by this universe's farmer. However, as I should've predicted, this universe was on the brink of destruction, dead and malformed bodies limping around freely, the farm had become a safe house for survivors, if we could even find any. As far as I saw, we were the only ones left in this destroyed world. 

~~

I woke up with a start, my door rustling violently, small grunts coming from the other side. I mumbled under my breath and stood up, my old age getting to me. How long has it been since I started this? I can't recall. I unlock the door and slowly saunter over to my cauldron. I heard the door creak open and a small smile graced my lips. “I expected you to come later. Did you find what you were looking for?"

The farmer, Jack, I think this one’s name is, looks at me sadly. “No survivors… as of yet… plenty of zombies, though…” This world had already died. It just refused to end. “Had to use my axe…” He sits down, blood on his shirt and pants… he must’ve been out of ammo. “I need a bath…” I let out a sigh and headed over to the stairs." I'll show you where the bathroom is." I said, a hand extended to the young farmer in the doorway. 

Jack sighed, following me. “I do hope my family’s out there… they always have accepted me for being… well, me, and…” He sighed. “... They always accepted that I liked both guys and girls…” I looked at him sadly as we walked and nodded, the creaky stairs breaking any hope for silence. I turned the knob and opened the door, letting my guest into the room. 

Jack took off his shirt, showing his muscles, built out of hard labor. “Grandpa’s farm was a chance to get away from it all… now… It’s just a hub of protection…” He muttered, stripping down and drawing a bath. I looked away for a second, my cheeks flaring up with a blush, the tips of my ears getting the same shade of red. I let out a sigh and….  
  
“You can join me, you know, I don’t mind…” He said, getting in and letting out a moan. “Just what I need…”

"If you say it like that, then do I have a choice?" I said, tossing aside my coat and slowly stripping.

Jack chuckled, patting the side of the tub as he stared at me with bedroom eyes. “Can you blame me? It’s been a while, and you’re just my type…”

"Just your type?" I asked, flustered and slowly walked to him, confused as to what I had to do. "What is that supposed to mean, if you don't mind me asking?" He stared at me in shock for a few seconds before letting off a startled chuckle.“... You really haven’t seen the way I’ve been staring at you, Marcus?” He asked, looking… honestly, quite surprised. “You’ve got brains, personality, you’re a great person, and the cherry on top of that cake is that you’ve got an amazing body! Just look at yourself!”

I blushed and splashed him, watching as the water dripped down his chest and back into the tub. I got in without another word and sighed, relaxing in the tub, letting Jack annoy me. Not that I actually minded he did, his company was appreciated.

Jack chuckled. “And now yer flustered… what, am I too much for ya?~” He purred, making me blush even more. I groaned softly and pinned him back into the corner of the tub. “Oh, Now you decide to fight back…” He bit his lip. “... Marcus, if we do this… what are we?” I thought for a second and looked back at him. " What do you wanna be?"  
  
He bit his lip, and kissed me. “You… just understand me, more than even my sister… I wanna be… more than we are now, but I don’t know how possible that is, with everything going on and… what you told me about you…” I shut him up with a kiss, my hands travelling up to cup his face as gently as possible. I pulled him to me, our bodies pressed together in longing.  
  
Jack groaned. “If you keep doing that, I am going to pin you to the floor and have my way with you…” He blushed as he realized what he said. “Sorry, sorry…. I…” He hung his head in shame… he looks cute, but why is he so embarrassed? "What's wrong, Jack? You can do as you please." Jack smiled shyly. “... I… I’ve scared people off before, being too fast… I didn’t want that to happen with you…” 

I let off a slight chuckle and pecked his lips. "You seem to have forgotten that I've been to diverse universes, and in most of them, I always came out with a lover. Take a guess who it was." Jack smiled, then sighed. “... How many survived?” He asked, making me flinch. "...I… I don't remember too well… but I'm pretty sure, well, guessing, since I keep travelling, that all of them died."

Jack sighed. “... I won’t. You know how long it’s been… that I’m somehow immune… I just… I don’t want to lose you, y’know…” He kissed me gently, before removing his lips. “Are you sure you want this?” I pulled him close again and traced his back with my hands. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't."

“Okay…” He rubbed his body against mine, kissing me more fiercely, his tongue asking for entrance. I allowed him entrance, melting into a kiss I had been dying to get for so long. I pulled the younger male into my lap, holding him by the waist, the room silent as we embraced and joined, and I was trying desperately to find his entrance. He broke the kiss, grabbed my friend, and led him towards his backdoor. “Let me… gawd, you’re so thick…” He mumbled in that southern twang I loved so much, dropping onto me. I gripped his butt and thrusted up a bit, trying desperately to not think about how tight and warm he was, or how handsome he looked, or how much I cared for him… until he kissed me, and I couldn’t help but start going faster and faster, pounding into him as he moaned, “Harder…”

I couldn’t hold it for long… it had been a while, for both of us, in fact, and we came at the same time, catching our breath together. “... Looks like we need another bath…” He muttered, looking at himself. “... I… that was nice, Marcus…. Amazing, even…”

I chuckle as we clean up and head to bed… Little did I know just how important Jack’s little farm would become, and how that would affect our new lives... 


End file.
